


Beat of Your Heart

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android!Gideon, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Rivals to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Snark, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Of all the people he had to be partnered up with, he didn’t even get a person, he got a robot. The Director’s prized pet.Gary Green hated Gideon. Hated her smug look, sassy comments, always right calculations (as only a robot could do), and annoying pranks. Most of all though, he hated how she made him feel. The flip in his stomach when she smiled at him, the way his heart skipped a beat whenever she glowered at him for a second too long, and the soft touches that lit a fire under his skin on the rare occasions they were trying to be friendly. He hated how much he actually didn’t hate her at all.





	Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Something that isn't timeship, we're all surprised.

“Director Hunter, you said you wanted to speak with me?” Assistant Director Gary Green knocked on the open door and let himself in. He had high hopes for this next mission. One more good mission and he would finally qualify to be a director, if his record was approved by the board of directors. Gary wasn’t worried about that, his record was by the book. Only Ava Sharpe had him beat.

“Yes, I have a new mission for you.” Rip shuffled through the papers that kept piling up on his desk. He missed the days when Gideon would offer to help him clean up. He was an idiot for denying her. “Let me just…” Rip turned in circles until he found the file folder. “Aha! Your mission, Agent Green.” He handed the curly haired man the folder.

“Weapons exchange?” Gary said, eyeing the information. “It seems pretty basic.”

“Keep reading.”

Gary’s eyes widened when he saw what was on the auction list. “Bidding war?”

Rip nodded. “And in the wrong hands time could be at stake. So, what do you say?”

Gary smirked confidently. “Piece of cake. I’ll have it in no time.” He turned to leave but Rip stopped him again.

“I’m not done yet.” Rip crossed his arms and waited for the other man to face him again. Good agent as Green was, he was also a little cocky. Something that wouldn’t do for a good director. “Your partner. Gideon.”

Gary scoffed and shook his head. “No.”

“Assistant Director Green, might I remind you that this is your final mission to qualify as a full-fledged Director?”

“And it is a basic mission. I work better alone. You know this.”

“And a good director has a team to lead. Gideon is one of the best agents-” here, Rip pointedly ignored the scoff of ‘android’, “and you are taking her. She could be an asset. End of discussion. Questions?”

The agent knew that meant not to ask any questions, or disagree. “No, Sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Gary huffed as he left. Of all the people he had to be partnered up with, he didn’t even get a person, he got a robot. The Director’s prized pet.

* * *

 

“When I said I wanted more missions I meant with you, not someone like Agent Green,” sneered Gideon. She smacked the file back down on the table and glared at Rip with her luminescent green eyes. It was the only part of her that didn’t look human.

Rip sighed and walked around, placing his hands on her arms. “I don’t go out on missions much. Apparently being in charge means a lot more deskwork than I thought.”

“Miranda was right.”

“Miranda’s always right. Don’t tell her I said that, she already knows.”

The shadow of a smile on Gideon’s face was close to disappearing. “I don’t want to work with him, I don’t need any partner but you.”

“That’s sweet, and I am honoured, but it would be a misjudgment of me to not utilize you the way we can, and should.”

“I’m not some tool.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly, brushing her hair back. “But you are brilliant. And you deserve to be able to time travel, as you so love to do. Not be locked up in this boring old office with me.”

Gideon crossed her arms and looked away in on smooth motion.

“What is it that you have against Gary?

“Other than his existence?” The smile at her quip quickly diminished at Rip’s harsh gaze. “He’s stoic. Rule following, too much like a Time Master. Those were old days, these are new times at the Bureau. Besides, it’s not like he likes me much.” It wasn’t like anyone ever did.

Rip squeezed her shoulder. “Well, I remember there was another time you were partnered up with a young, foolish Captain.”

“Mmm, but you always followed your heart. And I would follow you anywhere.” She placed her hand on top of his.

“Then trust me on this. It’s a simple weapons deal, but he’s going to need your help to get in.” Rip looked at her with pleading eyes but she didn’t crack her stone cold façade once. “And I will let you babysit Jonas for the entire weekend. Nothing but Jonas and Gigi time.”

She grinned, showing off her perfect teeth. “Done. Thank you, Director Hunter.”

* * *

 

“Don’t know why we had to take that archaic ship in the first place,” muttered Gary as they exited the Waverider and Gideon cloaked it from view. Of course she heard him anyway and fixed him with a glare.

“She is beautiful and perfect and more than capable of-”

“Falling apart at the slightest time jump? I agree.”

She shoved him with her shoulder, hard, as she walked by. Gary winced and waited until she was ahead of him before rubbing his arm. He knew she had an internal structure of titanium alloy, but it hurt more than he expected. How could someone look so soft and be so strong at the same time? Shaking the thoughts from his head he followed her.

“Make sure you change your eyes,” he reminded her.

“I’m aware.” Her eyes flickered, turning from their glowing green, to a more subtle green-grey shade. It was rather pretty. If it wasn’t so fake.

“Vegas here we come,” he muttered under his breath. “Remember your part?”

Without warning, as they entered the rotating doors of their hotel (suitcase in hand), Gideon wrapped her hands around his arm, leaning against him, laughing loudly. Well, he guessed she remembered.

“Hello, the honeymoon suite,” said Gideon, walking up to the front desk. She looked up at him with big eyes and Gary wondered how she was able to dilate her pupils on command like that. “Newlyweds and we can’t wait to get started.”

After a few more rounds of Gideon charming the front desk while Gary infiltrated their guest list, they finally made their way to the seventeenth floor.

“You should work on your cover stories. You were selling it a bit thick there.”

Gideon glared at him, her eyes turning their artificial green for a moment when they were alone in the elevator. “It worked. Besides, at least I know how to act. All you did was stand around like an idiot. Nothing more than a prop.”

“Let’s just find our room.” He clenched his jaw and walked out of the elevator, not caring if she was following or not.

“Of course, Agent Green,” she said serenely.

“That is not my designation and you know it.”

“Well, you’re certainly no Director.”

“Says the robot.” He pushed passed her relatively easily given her small figure and opened the door. As expected, there was only one bed. Honeymoon suite after all. Gary placed his things on the bed, claiming it for himself. “You can charge yourself somewhere else, right? After all, not like you really need sleep.”

If Gideon was irritated at all, she did a good show of hiding it. That just got under Gary’s skin even more. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t have to react if she didn’t want to.

“Tell me, do you even feel anything at all, not having any heart and all.”

“So I don’t have a heart, but what’s your excuse?”

He didn’t like the sweet and innocent smile on her face, it was anything but. “Let’s get one thing straight here, Gideon. I’m in charge-”

“I don’t take orders very well.”

“Not unless they come from your beloved Director Hunter. You know the only reason you’re here is because you and him have this weird relationship-”

“There is nothing untoward in my friendship with Rip!”

“Yeah, that’s why you use his first name. Just because you’re his little pet-”

“I am not his pet!” She dropped her things, her eyes glowing as she faced him. Gary had to take a step back from the intensity of her gaze. Her face was pinched and it was clear anger flooded her emotions. Though she didn’t cry or turn red like any human would. “I’m not,” she said quietly. “I am not under anyone’s control but my own. My body, my ship, my choice. I am my own person, whether you like it or not.”

She turned and closed the doors behind her as she made her way to the attached living room. Gary dropped to the bed and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He closed his eyes, trying to rid the image of her looking so upset. She wasn’t human, didn’t have emotions like he or any other real person did. What did he care if he hurt her feelings?

It took another two hours of unpacking and looking through their information on the marks and he hadn’t seen Gideon once. Finally, he decided to check on her. He pulled out a treat he had found earlier in the mini fridge and headed out to the living room. She was on the couch, watching the television with blank eyes. Gary supposed she could still retain information no matter what.

He cleared his throat. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Gideon turned to him, not surprised he was there. She must have sensed him the second he opened the door. Or maybe even before. “I don’t eat.”

“Oh. That’s a shame. Chocolate ice cream tastes good.”

Surprisingly, she smiled. “I know. Jonas loves it.”

“Jonas, that’s Director Hunter’s kid?”

She nodded. Gary fell silent. It was a well-known fact that Gideon lived with the Hunters, which only helped spread the rumours.

“I just wanted – I just wanted to say-” he ran a hand through his unruly hair and then through his beard, a nervous habit “-that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“One.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m simply keeping track of the number of apologies I receive from the Bureau agents.” She kept her eyes on the screen but Gary thought that was an acceptance of his apology.

“Right, well, at least I didn’t make you cry.”

“I cannot cry. No tear ducts. Or water.”

“Not even oil tears?” he joked awkwardly, much like he used to in his younger years. He had been a very awkward nerd then. Not that he could say he was much better now.

Gideon shook her head.

Gary stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Well, you’re not missing much. It’s exhausting. And leaves you feeling drained anyways.”

“I imagine it’s very cathartic. And a good cry for help.”

He shrugged, heading back to the room.

“I can be a good asset to your mission,” said Gideon from behind him. Gary stopped in his tracks. “That is why Director Hunter assigned me to you. Androids are after all, far superior to humans.”

He opened his mouth to argue but when he turned to face her, there was a smile on her face. Teasing, almost. “Careful, with that sense of humour, you might still fail the Turing Test.”

“You know he saved us both,” she said quietly. “Director Hunter. I’ve read your file. If he didn’t recognize your brilliance then you would have still been a bartender in Central City.”

“Aw, you think I’m brilliant, Gideon?”

“Hardly. I wasn’t consulted about your hiring. Director Hunter believed in you, Oculus knows why.”

And just like that the moment broke. “I’m going to bed. Sweet dreams, Gideon.”

“I don’t dream.”

He stopped in his trek to the room again. Why did she make things so difficult all the time? “It was a figure of speech. Just – go to sleep – or charge – or whatever. I don’t care. I’ll see you in the morning. And work on being human. I don’t want our cover blown because you can’t pretend.”

He didn’t look back at her. Despite his words, Gideon was already far too human for him to be around. It was unnerving and made his stomach flip when she looked at him at times. He didn’t like it one bit.

* * *

 

Gary leaned back in his seat, Gideon draped over the arm, so she could look over his cards. If the rumours were to be believed, then winning Damien Darhk’s poker game would get them an automatic invitation to the weapons auction. Of course, they were doing everything in their power to ensure their success. Gideon used her x-ray vision to look at everyone else’s cards, as well as checking them for any weapons. Gary tried very hard not to think about how she could probably see what was under his clothes. And that he had worn his nicer boxers just in case.

“Call,” she whispered in his ear.

He decided to ignore the shiver down his spine. What android abilities did she have that caused that to occur? The round continued without incident. While Gideon checked his cards and others’, he used his glasses to look into the system’s mainframe. Gideon had insisted she could do both things, but Gary refused to be upstaged on his own mission.

It wasn’t until the last round that Gary noticed the shift in the air. Beside him, he could feel Gideon tense as well and he had to touch her hand to make sure she didn’t blow their cover. But they both knew something was coming. Then out of nowhere, the man across from them stood up and threw his cards on the table.

“Cheat!” he yelled.

“Why don’t we all just calm down here.” Gary raised his hands and got up slowly. He knew he had his laser gun (having bypassed security) hidden in his suit jacket, but he didn’t want to draw even more attention to themselves.

“There is no way you could win that many rounds unless you’re cheating.”

“How do you think we cheated? It’s a matter of luck. We got lucky.”

“No one’s that lucky.”

“Look, if you want your money back, you can have it.” Money wasn’t what they were after. An invitation was.

“I want something better.” The hulking man looked like he towered over them though they must have been of the same height. But while Gary stood lean and tall, this man was big and burly. The man reached out and grabbed Gideon’s wrist. Her eyes widened and she probably could have ripped his arm off, but she had a cover to maintain as well. “How about I take your wife for the night instead?”

“No.”

The man pulled on her hand and Gary lunged. He upended the table so it hit the man in the middle, knocking the breath out of him. Unfortunately, that caused all the cards and chips to scatter and no one seemed too happy with him then.

“Honey, I think we should go,” Gary said quietly. Not quick enough. The man staggered to his feet and landed a punch against Gary’s jaw. As he moaned in pain, he had to stop Gideon from getting involved. It wouldn’t look good if a woman half his size knocked the man out. Too much attention.

“Get up!” taunted the man.

Before Gary could straighten himself properly, a hand grabbed hold of his shirt. When he looked up, it was a security officer.

“Out. All of you.”

They were thrown out by the scruff of their necks and somehow Gideon managed to get a hold of him and meander them back into the halls away from their would-be aggressor.

“I hope you’re happy. You blew the mission,” she said tightly. “And lost our money.”

“Oh, you’re blaming this on me?” demanded Gary, massaging his jaw. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had some foresight. Who wins every round? It’s not logical.”

“Don’t prattle on about logic to me, human.”

“Robot! I told you before that you had to be human. Humans make mistakes. No one is that lucky.”

“It’s just a matter of calculating the odds and probabilities.”

Gary shook his head at her. “You should be grateful. I just saved your life.”

“I could have handled it.”

He snorted. “That’s what worried me. You’re five foot and lithe-”

“Five foot three!”

“Tiny,” he said coldly. “It would have brought us more attention than necessary if you’d won.”

Gideon opened her mouth to retaliate when a woman appeared in front of them. A woman they both knew.

“Miss Darhk,” Gideon greeted her.

“Please, call me Nora.” She smiled at them like a cat that had caught the canary. “Did I walk in on a lover’s quarrel?”

“My wife and I were just having a disagreement,” said Gary.

She smiled even wider. Gideon stepped forward. “Is there anything we can help you with?”

“I wanted to extend an invitation actually,” said Nora. “My father is having a few close friends for a…party, tomorrow. Very exclusive. I think you’d enjoy it, just his type of people.”

They shared a look. The weapon’s auction. This was it.

“We’d love to.”

“Wonderful. It will be an unforgettable night.”

* * *

 

“Do you see it yet?”

“Agent Green, if I saw it, don’t you think I would let you know?”

“Assistant Director,” muttered Gary under his breath. “And no, I don’t think so.”

He didn’t like the way Gideon smirked at him. It seemed too real, it got under his skin, made him feel flush. Before he could respond, a familiar face appeared. Gary turned Gideon around by her waist so they could greet Nora Darhk together.

“Mister and Mrs. Green, I’m so happy you could both make it,” said Nora, a crooked smile on her face.

“Thank you for the invitation, Miss Darhk.”

“Please, Nora,” she insisted. She took a step closer to Gary which make him step back. It just made her smile bigger. “How long have you two been married for?”

“Newlyweds, our honeymoon,” answered Gideon.

Gary’s heart started beating fast, though from his nervousness of how Nora was looking at them or Gideon suddenly taking his hand, he had no idea. But he squeezed her hand, trying to anchor himself and not knowing why he thought she would provide him comfort. He hated her. She hated him. But then there was a light squeeze back. Soft to the touch but powerful.

Nora positively grinned at their locked hands. Gary didn’t like that either. It was clear that she thought she had figured something about them, all their lies. Their cover stories. He started spinning a web of lies in his mind, a fitting backstory of how they met to throw her off course. It was at a coffeeshop – no, work. She was IT and he was VP – or maybe-

Gideon’s lips collided with his. Or at least, he was fairly sure that was what happened. Mostly he just saw her chestnut hair in his eyes. And he was bent awkwardly as her arm was looped around his neck to bring him down to her level. Belatedly he realized what was happening and really tried to sell it, grabbing her by the hips and pressing her up against him. At some point it was just easier to lift her off the floor all together, small as she was. A part of him relished the squeak of surprise she gave. It was always nice to get one over on the android.

When he let go, he was certain his hair was a mess since Gideon had been gripping it so tightly, and his cheeks flushed, and lips felt swollen. But Gideon, as always, was perfect. Not a hair out of place, not a hint of blushing, and her lipstick was still in place. He was cruelly reminded of all the reasons he hated her.

“Sorry, Nora. You were saying?” Gideon turned to her, a hand still on his tie.

Nora smiled serenely. “You should take your places. You might see something you like.”

Without another word Gideon took his hand and led him over to their seats.

“You’re so short,” he finally said after a long minute of silence. “Kissing you hurts my back.”

“I just kept her from blowing our covers. You should be grateful. Especially since I’m fairly certain that was the most action you’ve had in years.”

“I’m pretty sure that was the first kiss you’ve ever had, didn’t you just get your body like a year ago?” he snarked back. Gideon stayed quiet and Gary backtracked. “Wait, was that actually your first kiss?”

“No,” she finally said.

He wanted to ask questions. Who was it? Was it Director Hunter like everyone thought? And most importantly, why did his stomach turn unpleasantly just at the thought of someone else kissing her?

Instead he said, “Well, your technique could use some work.”

“Don’t be such an arse,” she muttered as the auction started. Some undisclosed technological feat that they couldn’t even name or show, but was guaranteed to bring them glory.

“You know, I know about you too. Created by Barry Allen.” Gary lowered his voice as he talked about her. “So that means you’re not even British, you’re from Central City, just like me.”

“I am nothing like you,” she said harshly. It hurt him more than he cared to admit. They traded jabs, but nothing with so much heat.

“It’s because I’m human, isn’t it?”

That brought a smile to her face and she nudged him. “I am far superior.”

He rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming.”

“Can’t dream.”

“Figure of speech, Gideon.” They stayed quiet as a few more items were brought to the stage, nothing that they cared for though. “So, are you going to include the kiss in the report?” Gideon could see and record everything with her eyes and ears, and while Gary would submit his own report, Director Hunter would still crosscheck it with what she said. He always trusted Gideon the most. Gary really hoped Rip wouldn’t kill him for kissing his….well, Rip’s something.

“I’ll be sure to detail how abysmal you were at it,” she said drily.

“You took me by surprise!”

“You should be able to adapt to your environment at a moment’s notice.”

He shifted his glasses, still wearing them for the mission and in case they needed more information. Really, joining the Bureau was only for all the spy tech. He loved it all. “For the record you-”

“Agent Green,” she said sharply, touching his hand. He wondered if she meant to send a shock up his arm, leaving him tingling. Seeing how he was staring at her instead of the stage, she took his jaw and moved it to the stage. “Look.”

“The time drive,” he said in a hushed voice.

“We need it first.”

By the time they returned to their room they had the winning bid on the timedrive and were set to pick it up the next day. Gary tried hard not to think about Nora’s Cheshire grin when they had won as they walked out. Tomorrow, this would all be over.

“You know, seeing as it’s the last night, you can sleep in the bed with me.” Gary stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, curls still damp from his shower.

“You know I don’t sleep,” teased Gideon.

“It was a gesture of good faith.”

“I never said no.” She shoved him again as she walked by him to the other side of the bed. He refused to show any reaction. Instead he got into his usual side of the bed and got under the covers. They laid side by side awkwardly staring at the ceiling, completely silent. Until Gideon broke it. “What do you dream about?”

“What?”

She turned on her side and looked at him, propping her chin in her hand. “Your dreams, what do you dream about?”

“I don’t know. My family, time travelling, one time it was about a clown giving me my final exam. I didn’t like that dream.”

She laughed. A soft melodic laugh, like silver bells. Gary realized, as his heart fluttered at the sound, that he had never heard her laugh. And that he really liked it.

“What’s your family like?”

“Just me, my mom, and little brother.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Yes.”

“They don’t know about the time travelling?”

“No. I don’t think anyone would ever believe that.” In fact, the time travel part might have been more believable than the fact that Gary, of all people, was allowed to handle a gun. Sometimes he thought everyone in his old life still remembered him as the awkward rambling geek he had been growing up. He wondered if Gideon would have liked him better then.

“What would you dream about if you could?” he asked her, wanting to change the conversation.

“Jonas,” she said easily. “Seeing him all grown up. Sometimes I think I see other timelines,” she said much quieter. “They’re not all good.”

Under the covers, Gary reached out and squeezed her hand, not even knowing if it meant the same to an android as it would a human. “Good news is you’re in this one.”

“Yes.”

“Get some sleep, or charge up, I mean. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Good night, Assistant Director Green.”

Even though she had used his correct title for once, Gary couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have her say his name, like she did with Director Hunter. The thought plagued him, as did the sight of her luminous green eyes as sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

Of all the ways the day could have gone, a shoot out on the docks wasn’t what Gary had expected. Though, after so long on the job, he really should have. In fact, when he had woken up, with Gideon in his arms, eyes closed like she was sleeping, somehow, Gary had thought it would actually be a good day. That after today he would be an actual Director at the Time Bureau.

And then Nora Darhk double crossed them.

As it turned out, they were not there to pick up their time drive and double cross the auctioneers as they’d planned. No, they were planning on auctioning Gideon off to the highest bidder. They had known all along what she was, and they wanted to use her. That’s when shots were fired.

Gary had grabbed Gideon and taken shelter behind the nearest wall but bullets ricocheted against the wall.

“Don’t say it,” she pleaded.

“Say what?” He popped out and fired a few shots of his own laser gun.

“That I should have been more human.”

He opened his mouth and closed it, looking at her desolate look. “You already are,” he said honestly. It was why he found her so unnerving. He ignored her look of surprise and focused on their enemies.

Her scream brought his attention back to her. Nora Darhk had her arm around her neck, a knife to the base of her skull, where her personality chip, everything that made Gideon, stayed.

“We don’t need her, just the body. Now, you can let us go, or we can make this more difficult,” she said easily.

Gary wondered why Gideon wasn’t fighting back and realized Nora must have disabled her mobility. “Let her go.”

“I can’t do that. I promised my father something good. This is it.”

“I can’t let you hurt her.”

“She’s a robot.”

“She’s my friend. Now let her go.”

“Sorry.” Nora snapped Gideon’s neck, exposing all the wiring, her eyes went a blank sickly green. It took a moment for Gary to realize all the yelling was him. Two men had come up behind him and forced him down to his knees. “Get her ready for transport. I want to be out of here in an hour. Kill him for all I care.”

She turned and left a broken Gideon on the floor.

Gary elbowed one of his captors in the gut and used his weight to topple the other man over, then he sprang to his feet, going straight for Gideon. Carefully, he picked her broken body up in his arms. He wouldn’t have much time until Nora realized he was on the move again, and the guards got up. If Gideon were awake, she could have disabled cameras, automatically detonated the many bombs in the warehouse. Rip was right, she was an asset.

He ran behind a crevice in the wall and placed Gideon on the ground, working quickly on her wires. While he was no tech genius, he had attended the same classes as all Bureau agents, he knew how to work on this. He spliced the wires together, pinching them together with small pieces of metal he found. Then he pressed the button behind her head. Her eyes turned a glowing green. Gary let out a sigh of relief. Full system reboot in progress.

“You have to be okay, you have to,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. “I don’t hate you, okay? You want the truth? Truth is, I don’t hate you. In fact, I think I’ve just been jealous of how – how perfect you are. It’s annoying and unnerving and just offsetting. You’re perfect and I hate you, but I don’t. I like you.” He swallowed, his heart feeling heavy. “I think I like you a lot, actually.”

Gary might as well say goodbye to all his chances of being Director. There was no way he would get a promotion after this. He hid Gideon’s body carefully before heading out into the open. The guards, as expected, were searching for him. He toppled over one of the crates, getting their attention as he wanted and led them on a wild goose chase. What he wanted had to be around here somewhere. Gary ran around upending box after box, half to disable the guards, and half to find what he was looking for.

Then he saw it, glowing in its orange glory. The time drive. If he timed this properly, he had fifteen seconds to get back to Gideon and open a doorway for them both onto the Waverider. He climbed up onto the boxes and smashed the glass box to the ground. The time drive grew unstable, the fiery ball growing larger, waves of heat and energy wafting up around them. The guards had stopped to look at it, but not Gary. He was already halfway to Gideon by the time the guards looked up. As the time drive grew, engulfing everything in its path of destruction, Gary opened a doorway to the ship and threw Gideon across it, tumbling after her. When it closed, he saw only orange and gold, and heard screams. He panted as he laid there, the ship had already brought up the schematics of the warehouse, and a live feed. Everything was on fire.

But Gideon was safe. He twirled his finger around a strand of her hair, watching her for any sign of movement. She remained still. Gary closed his eyes and laid there. He had lost his promotion. All over a robot. Somehow, the thought just brought him happiness.

* * *

 

“Director Hunter, you said you wanted to speak with me?” Gary stood outside the door waiting to be invited in. He had no doubt this was about the failure of his last mission. A demotion was probably in his future.

Rip waved him in. “Assistant Director Green, come in.” When Gary walked in and closed the door, Rip greeted him with a smile. “Really, I should be saying, Director Green.”

Gary’s heart stuttered. “What?” Surely, he had heard him wrong.

Rip nodded. “Director Green, congratulations.”

“I – but – my last mission-”

“Went up in complete flames? Quite literally might I add,” Rip said drily. The man still had a small smile on his face. He’d heard the Director enjoyed his fair share of chaos, but Gary thought he might be mental now. “I know.”

“Then why – how-”

“Your mission was to get us the time drive, yes. And while you failed that part, you did ensure that none of the weapons would be used. Not very neatly, mind you, but now we don’t have to worry about contraband weapons throughout time either. Time is safe. And so is Gideon,” Rip added quietly.

Gary nodded silently. Of course this would all end with Gideon. He hadn’t seen her since the mission. He wasn’t avoiding her but….yes, he was avoiding her. Seeing her hurt, broken, knowing it was his fault. It wasn’t fun.

“Congratulations,” Rip said again. “I know you wanted a position of Field Director for a long time, well, you have it now. You can assemble your own team and call your own missions. Just make sure you’re around for the meetings for Board of Directors. If I have to suffer through them, you all do.”

“I – yes, Sir. Thank you.” Gary could feel the giddiness seeping up through them, how he had first felt when he’d gotten a job offer with a time travelling secret organization. He went up and shook Rip’s outstretched hand a little too enthusiastically. “Thank you.”

“Director Green, Director Gree – Gary! May I have my hand back please?”

“Right. Sorry, Sir.”

“You can call me Rip, now, you know?” He raised an eyebrow at Gary and turned around to grab the decanter of scotch. “To celebrate.” He handed Gary a glass and clinked them together. “Thank you, for saving her. I know not everybody would.”

Gary looked down, ashamed to say that he wasn’t sure he would have a week ago.

“She wrote you a glowing review, you know. Really helped seal the deal.”

“She did?” Gary looked up at him in surprise.

Rip nodded. “Don’t hurt her, Director Green. Or you’ll have me to answer to.”

“I – what?” Gary could feel the back of his neck heat up, couldn’t help but feel like that awkward teenager again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, Gideon allows me access to all her video feed and recordings if I ask nicely,” said Rip, his tone conversational.

Gary flustered. “If this is about the kiss, then she-”

“It’s fine.” Rip got up and headed to the door, opening it for Gary. “But just so you know, her video and recording still works when she’s rebooting. So she knows too. Good day, Director Green.”

Thoughts even more muddled than before, Gary meandered out of the office and into the all, wandering for what felt like hours later.

* * *

 

It was the laughter that drew Gary into the room. A child’s laughter, and another very familiar voice. Everyone knew there was only one child allowed inside the Bureau. As he expected, Gideon sat on the bench, playing with a young Jonas Hunter.

“Do it again, Gigi!”

Gideon laughed and tickled Jonas, making him laugh and squeal with delight. She finished it off with a tight hug and a kiss to his temple. Jonas hugged her back. Suddenly, her eyes flew opened, and fixed him with her green stare.

“Jonas, love, why don’t you go to your mother? Do you remember the way?”

Jonas nodded and kissed her cheek. “Yes. I love you, Gigi.”

“I love you too, my Little Captain.”

Jonas smiled at Gary which he returned happily and turned the right, heading to his mother’s office. Gideon straightened her clothes and stood up.

“Your neck looks a lot better,” Gary commented lightly. He reached out to touch it, unaware that he had walked so close, the same time she held a hand up to her collarbone. Their hands grazed and Gary dropped his with a muttered apology.

“Yes. Director Hunter had me fixed up right away. Thank you, for saving me.”

“It’s no problem,” he smirked, “Gigi.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Only Jonas calls me thought. Not you, Director Green. Congratulations.”

“I heard you had a say this time.”

Gideon shrugged. “I am brilliant. And Director Hunter has learned to trust my judgement.”

Gary shook his head at her brazen confidence. He used to find it irritating, but now only found it endearing. Something that was so Gideon.

“I miss your glasses, you wore them well,” she said softly, touching his face for a second. All too soon her fingers disappeared.

“You should have seen me as a teenager. Glasses, curly hair, acne, it was a look,” he joked self depreciatedly.

“I’ll have to do a web search.”

Gary groaned. Somehow, he had forgotten he was talking to an all knowing AI.

“So, what’s our first mission going to be?”

Gary raised an eyebrow. “Our? No, I’m Director. My team, my missions.”

“I see Director Hunter forgot to tell you the other part of the good news. Coward.” She tutted loudly. Gary didn’t know of anyone else that could get away talking about Director Hunter like that, except perhaps, his wife. “I’m your new partner.”

Gary blinked. “What?”

“Don’t look so surprised. Admittedly, I was too at first, but I thought we worked rather well together.”

“Partner,” he repeated slowly.

“Director Hunter doesn’t get out much,” she said quietly, looking at the ground. “But you will, as a field director. I could go with you. I could be an asset to your team. If you’ll have me.”

He didn’t like the meek voice she used. It didn’t suit her. “Okay.”

“Really?” She looked up at him and Gary could tell the exact second her eyes brightened, her pupils dilated with delight. He wondered if it was unconscious or she still controlled it somehow.

“Yes. Why not?”

“Oh, you do like me!” she teased him.

Gary ignored the blush in his cheeks. “You’re going to be insufferable, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my best qualities.”

“We’ll have to work on that, robot,” he said without any heat.

“Human.”

“Partner.” He held out his hand for hers.

Gideon looked down at it and back up to his face. “Partner.”

She took his hand and again, Gary felt an electric rush, his heart beating out a dizzying speed. He bent down and kissed her hand. Though she gave no real outward appearance, Gary thought her eyes might have widened, her smile too. He liked to think if she were human, more than she already was, she would blush, and her heart would probably be racing just as fast as his was. Lightning fast and electrically charged.


End file.
